


Mermaid Grace

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Canon - Anime, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Dreams, Little Mermaid Elements, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Random Encounters, Short & Sweet, Swimming, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She didn’t expect company, but it was a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Turn Loose The Mermaids" by Nightwish

The sun was high in the land of Egypt. The blistering heat was to be expected, but not always tolerated. Mana took that to heart, and she always swam in the banks of the Nile River, the cool water refreshing and invigorating. She would usually swim by herself after her lessons in magic and apprenticeship with Mahaad, but this time was different.

It got lonesome at times, with how vast and huge the water seemed to her, but she managed. Besides, it was nice to be alone with her thoughts, no matter how silly, curious, or worrying they had become.

Mana saw a flash of long blue-white surface from the water. She almost turned on her heel, before curiosity got the better of her. She ran ahead and saw that it was a woman with long white hair, glistening in the bright sun. Her upper body was bare and gleaming.

She felt her cheeks turn warm, and thought that she should turn back before she halted her running before waving and saying "Hello!"

The woman turned and flinched, her blue eyes widening and she submerged her body up to her neck in the water, trying to hide her nudity.

"It's all right, you don't have to be embarrassed." Mana replied as she slowly made her way near the bank of the river, kneeling down, trying not to stare at the woman, but failing miserably. "My name is Mana; what's yours?"

The woman lifted her head, her face still flushed. She averted her gaze before looking back at Mana, her hesitant eyes wavering before she answered in a timid voice. "M-my name is Kisara."

"Kisara? That's a lovely name. My name's Mana. It's nice to meet you!" Mana responded, an astounded look in her eyes and a small grin upon her face, a warm and welcome one that Kisara had not seen in a long time.

Kisara nodded and treaded the waters. A smile soon painted her face. "Thank you, Mana."

Mana beamed. She let herself walk into the cool water, a welcome reprieve from the sands and the heat, diving in, soaking in the oasis, swimming up to the surface and meeting Kisara's gaze.

She didn't expect company, but it was a nice surprise. And she didn't know whether it was just her imagination, or that she really did see a blue tail shine in the gleaming waves.


End file.
